SIlvena on Cybertron
by Sounder'sFemme
Summary: The complete story of how her sister died and how she became allied with the Decepticons Please leave reviews tell me what you think I have a busy schedule and will add as soon as I can Yes there will be large breaks between chapters here and other stories in different sections mostly MARVEL and DC
1. Chapter 1

**First one ever *Flails around wildly screeching* Enjoy Arcee being an absolute fragging glitch **

"Kora?!"..."Kora?! Where are you" cried a young girl desprately. Her cries were met with the silence of the Cybertronian Plains. In the distance she saw the form of hersister sprint even farther away from her. "Kora come back here," she bellowed; however Kora just proceded to run away from her now furious sister. "Fine, I'll just catch you and keep you with me every second," the girl growled to herself as she sharted small transformations to make her faster and able to fly. "Kora don't make me tell to again," screeched the girl as she moved at 100mph, by Earth standards, to cath her sister and keep her out of trouble.

When the girl finally caught up to her sister, they were unknowingly outside of an early Autobot camp. "Kora, what's wrong with you," she hissed in a fierce whisper as she spun her sister around only to gasp in horror as she beheld the pale, slack, crazed face of her sister. "NO no no. You can't succubmb to the voices, not now not on a strange planet we know very little about." Suddenly Kora's face regained colorand it slowly returned to normal.

"Silvena help me," cried Kora desprately, just before her facial features went slack and the crazed, haunted look came back to her face. Her sudden change surprised Silvena and her small transformations made her sister let her go and transform enough to hopefully catch her sister who took off in the direction of the Autobot's camp, like a racehorse out of the starting gate.

Unfortunately for Kora as she ran towards the camp, the Autobot on perimeter patrol was the small yet deadly Arcee. "Tailgate, it's your turn to take perimeter watch," Arcee radioed her partner.

"Can't you continue just a little bit longer, besides there's that wrecker, he can take my shift," replied Tailgate.

"I don't care about the wrecker, is he even at the camp right now?" questioned a flustered Arcee.

"Nope, went off complainin' 'bout no action and the he's not just going to sit around on his aft all day." As this conversation over the comms was going on, Kora was running towards Arcee like a bat out of hell.

"Tailgate get off your fragging tailpipe before I make you"

"Fine I'll get up, besides your starting to act like my..." he was suddenly interrupted by Arcee.

"What is that slagging thing?" Arcee suddenly exclaimed over the comm link as Kora suddenly burst out from behind a rock with a few features that resembled a scraplet.

"'Cee what's going on out there?"

"Sc... th...s th..g is ...all ...ast ...ap it's ... Primus it's ... n..a s...let!"

"Wait did you say scraplet," came Bulkhead's voice over the comm, "no way am I even going near a screplet."

"I'm almost there 'Cee," came Tailgate's voice, but Kora had suceeded in tearing a small hole in Arcee's side and was going to go for her spark chamber when Tailgate's arrival distracted Kora long enough that Arcee was able to use her arm blades to end Koras life. Suddenly a cry of pure primal fury escaped Silvena's lips as she hurled herself at the two, giant, metal figures she held responsible for the death of her sister.

"MURDERERS! She needed help. Not the knife!" Silvena screeched as she hurled herself out from the boulder's cover toward Arcee with greif heavy in her mind and on her heart about the death of Kora.

"What in the slagging pit is going on? First that creature and now you, you look like the same species but your eyes could say something diffrent." Arcee inquired of Silvena as she came to a stop infront of Tailgate who stepped infront of Arcee.

"Whoah" exclaimed Tailgate as Silvena grew from the height of a human to between the height of Arcee and Tailgate. "Did not see that comin' 'Cee I think it would be a good idea if we got out of here and find 'Bulk besides your injury's leaking energon pretty good."

"Listen to you two, you just killed a young girl and all you can think about is a small..."

"You little glitch," seethed Arcee, "we are at the beginning of a war and all you can think about is one, crazy, pathetic, little girl."

"She wasn't pathetic!" Sivena litrelly roared in Tailgate's face, "She was the one who tried to save everone's life when Unicron destroyed our planet all while supporting my dead weight, and then we were both heartbroken when we were the only two that survived our planet's destruction and came to help save this one when it was created! All we wanted now was peace and quiet but no one will give us that..."

"What part of at war don you understand.."Arcee broke in.

"Wait," Tailgate interrupted, "Did you say Unicron, as in Unicron the Destroyer destroyed your planet then you two helped save ours?"

"Yes I did now if you don't mind I'd like to go try to revive my sister before her spirit and the other spirits she carried become one with me." snapped Silvena

**Dont worry I'm currently making a new chapter but also working on the design of both Silvena and Kora to see if later I can do their back story**

**SPOILER ALERT Silvena attacks Arcee and meets Soundwave 3 and Bulkhead**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kora?!"..."Kora?! Where are you" cried a young girl desprately. Her cries were met with the silence of the Cybertronian Plains. In the distance she saw the form of hersister sprint even farther away from her. "Kora come back here," she bellowed; however Kora just proceded to run away from her now furious sister. "Fine, I'll just catch you and keep you with me every second," the girl growled to herself as she sharted small transformations to make her faster and able to fly. "Kora don't make me tell to again," screeched the girl as she moved at 100mph, by Earth standards, to cath her sister and keep her out of trouble.

When the girl finally caught up to her sister, they were unknowingly outside of an early Autobot camp. "Kora, what's wrong with you," she hissed in a fierce whisper as she spun her sister around only to gasp in horror as she beheld the pale, slack, crazed face of her sister. "NO no no. You can't succubmb to the voices, not now not on a strange planet we know very little about." Suddenly Kora's face regained colorand it slowly returned to normal.

"Silvena help me," cried Kora desprately, just before her facial features went slack and the crazed, haunted look came back to her face. Her sudden change surprised Silvena and her small transformations made her sister let her go and transform enough to hopefully catch her sister who took off in the direction of the Autobot's camp, like a racehorse out of the starting gate.

Unfortunately for Kora as she ran towards the camp, the Autobot on perimeter patrol was the small yet deadly Arcee. "Tailgate, it's your turn to take perimeter watch," Arcee radioed her partner.

"Can't you continue just a little bit longer, besides there's that wrecker, he can take my shift," replied Tailgate.

"I don't care about the wrecker, is he even at the camp right now?" questioned a flustered Arcee.

"Nope, went off complainin' 'bout no action and the he's not just going to sit around on his aft all day." As this conversation over the comms was going on, Kora was running towards Arcee like a bat out of hell.

"Tailgate get off your fragging tailpipe before I make you"

"Fine I'll get up, besides your starting to act like my..." he was suddenly interrupted by Arcee.

"What is that slagging thing?" Arcee suddenly exclaimed over the comm link as Kora suddenly burst out from behind a rock with a few features that resembled a scraplet.

"'Cee what's going on out there?"

"Sc... th...s th..g is ...all ...ast ...ap it's ... Primus it's ... n..a s...let!"

"Wait did you say scraplet," came Bulkhead's voice over the comm, "no way am I even going near a screplet."

"I'm almost there 'Cee," came Tailgate's voice, but Kora had suceeded in tearing a small hole in Arcee's side and was going to go for her spark chamber when Tailgate's arrival distracted Kora long enough that Arcee was able to use her arm blades to end Koras life. Suddenly a cry of pure primal fury escaped Silvena's lips as she hurled herself at the two, giant, metal figures she held responsible for the death of her sister.

"MURDERERS! She needed help. Not the knife!" Silvena screeched as she hurled herself out from the boulder's cover toward Arcee with greif heavy in her mind and on her heart about the death of Kora.

"What in the slagging pit is going on? First that creature and now you, you look like the same species but your eyes could say something diffrent." Arcee inquired of Silvena as she came to a stop infront of Tailgate who stepped infront of Arcee.

"Whoah" exclaimed Tailgate as Silvena grew from the height of a human to between the height of Arcee and Tailgate. "Did not see that comin' 'Cee I think it would be a good idea if we got out of here and find 'Bulk besides your injury's leaking energon pretty good."

"Listen to you two, you just killed a young girl and all you can think about is a small..."

"You little glitch," seethed Arcee, "we are at the beginning of a war and all you can think about is one, crazy, pathetic, little girl."

"She wasn't pathetic!" Sivena litrelly roared in Tailgate's face, "She was the one who tried to save everone's life when Unicron destroyed our planet all while supporting my dead weight, and then we were both heartbroken when we were the only two that survived our planet's destruction and came to help save this one when it was created! All we wanted now was peace and quiet but no one will give us that..."

"What part of at war don you understand.."Arcee broke in.

"Wait," Tailgate interrupted, "Did you say Unicron, as in Unicron the Destroyer destroyed your planet then you two helped save ours?"

"Yes I did now if you don't mind I'd like to go try to revive my sister before her spirit and the other halves she carried become one with me." snapped Silvena.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to start on this chapter schoool Phantom of the Opera rehersals for my high school in Redding *sigh* this is too much Plus my studio's dance classes STAR testing Flem Tests Having to p...put down our dog *sees readers* oops sorry I get off on things like this and can't stop. *Optics mist up*~~~This is my first try at first person point of view so please be nice

_Silvena's thoughts_

_**Telepathic conversations**_

_**voices of spirits**_

_ Stupid frilling Cybertronians always poking their damn nebs in other people's business. Oh well, Iv'e got to focous on Kora now...I've got to get to that mountain I saw earlier. _I knew I was nodding off while I was flying, which was a very bad idea, but I couldn't help it. Using so much of my power for my alloted life of this body aways made me tired plus reviing Kora would make my next burning day much sooner than the normal expectancy.

As i came closer to the peak of the mountain I heard the sound of two of the giant robots fighting and the screeching of metal on metal hurt my ears so much that I had to dim my hearing. _No! Not now. What are they doing so far op here the last time I checked none had come up here for thousands of years and why frilling now?! _I asked myself as I came over the treetops and landed just outside of the clearing I was going to use. A large green mech-as I understand they're called-was fighting a much smaller purple and black mech who appeared to have no face only a blank, black, emotionless, visor. As I settled to wait the green mech knocked the smaller one on his ass-sorry aft- "Now stay down like a good little 'Con," the green one growled in a voice that sounded like boulders grinding together, and as he was about to stomp the smaller mech I had to reposition Kora and hissed as the femme Arcee's armor and insignia broke the scab that had surrounded it and bled anew. Suddenly the green mech actually jumped in the air to face me and the impact of his large frame on the ground bounced me up in the air-_**See how you unnerve anyone you are around use that to your advantage young one-**__Shut up I dont want to listen to you right now-_I said to the spirits within me as I quickliy slammed a mental barrier up so I wouldn't have to listen to them. "Wh...Who's there," the green one asked of seemingly empty air, "Just getting jumpy with this damn war going on," he growled as he turned back to where the slim mech used to be only to find that he had moved behind him and was quickly serching the ground for something, when suddenly the green mech transformed his servo _That hand looks like a spiked mace _I thought as he aimed it at the smaller mechs helm, "WATCH OUT!" I suddenly bellowed out of sheer cumpulsion, having seen the smaller mech's disadvantage, luckily he heard me because right after I yelled he spun around and in a split second two tentacles sprang out from just below his chest plate as he swung around he used his arms to-with some effort-deflect the mace like servo directed at his helm. Through this quick exchange of blows I had run from onen outer side of the clearinfg to another and found myself out in the clearing, "You." said the green mech accusingly, "I did hear you earlier, and here I thought I was becoming jumpy."

"Yeah. You heard me," I countered as I walked into the clearing with my right hand -the injured one- resting over my heart, "An what are you going to do about it."

"Ha. Your so smallI could jus..." he trailed off noticing the metal and insignia in my hand, "Waaait what' that embeded in your servo?" he asked finally noticing my hand.

"Apparently it's from a femme as you call them and it's not a servo it's a hand."

"Wait. So your the thing that attacked Arcee, then that body," he said with a gesture to Kora -who I had over my shoulders-, "must be Kora," he said with a smirk, "Mabye I can return the favor."

"Not today Fatso," I said with a smirk as I dashed back to Kora, grabbed her and dimension jumped into a parallel dimension.

"Hey...Where'd she go?" The green one asked no one in particular as he turned back to the slim mech who was now facing him off, "Well now...Where were we 'Con," he spat the last word.

_ No! What in the frilling yatz does that green mech have against that slim mech. He's the only one who can feel the pain I'm in. __**Forget his spirit, he seems cute, a little mysterious but that makes him more attractive.**_ one of the spirits giggled, _And I was the most beautiful on our planet_ I fired back, _Well if none of you mind... I'm going to help him none of you try and stop me._ I said as I lay down Kora's body and transformed into a small group of creatures called scraplets.

"Looks like you no longer have any protection 'Con," the green mech said with an evil smirk as he started blasting the smaller mech with his huge cannons then he transformed them inito the spiked maces and started to beat the shit -oops slag- out of the smaller mech. He finally knocked him down again and was stomping on his chest with one gigantic pede -foot, fuck I son't care anymore- and I could see the smaller one's chest caving in from the immense pressure being put on it. As soon as he saw me the larger mech screamed like a little girl and took off running screaming, "Eat him he's free food!" while his heavy foot steps bounced the smaller mech's body in the air a little. _Fucking Galactus, Deathstroke, and DEADPOOL! I hope I can repair that damage, sorry Kora you were easily overcome -the others weren't helpful either- but you know how rough our life is- I will accept your spirit now_ I let her spirit enter my mind as well as the others she carried with her and shuddered at the feeling of them slipping into my mind. _**You know I forgive you Silver. You need a companion that's not you sister or the spirits in your mind.**_ _Thanks Korri I still feel bad and you know it so don't make me feel worse or I'll let you have a piece of my personal Deadpools realm, you know I lock the ones who piss me off or annoy me there. _I said as I came back to my origional form and jumped onto the smaller mechs chest and noticed that I could see his spark -his entire being kind of like a heart but much more, his soul is in there too- and when I looked closer I could see small, thin, fractures that glowed white against the different shades of purple. _ Well it looks like I have my work cutout for me, wonder how I'll fix this, without making myself an early burning day?_

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Saving the Giant

() silvena's thoughts

[] sounders thouhts

{}other spirits

~different spirit talking

Silvena's POV

"Ouch!"(Stupid frilling robot got yourself hurt and now your frilling ytaz cursed spark is starting to fracture) I thought as the dark mech's spark fractured from the immense stress it had experianced earlier sending a few shards into my shoulder spilling a few drops of my blood on his spark into the cracks of the fracture where they slipped into the heart of his spark. (Why the frilling hezmana am I even doing this?) {Shut up Skelen we all k two of the voices said (SHUT UP! ALL of you i cant stand it) "Ok big guy you better pull through or im going to go to your pit kill you and then bring you back to your body, and by Wolverine i would do it." i said in my frustration, because it had been a full week since i had first started to revive/repair this giant who i knew could understand me and how i have trouble at times with my 'inner deamons' as you might call them.I knew it was going to be a lot longer before my repairs were finished so i decided to sing. Now i didnt like the way i sounded in our creators language so i just sung in mine.

Just a small town girl

Livin in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin anywhere

Just a city boy

Born and raised in south detroit

He took the midnight train goin anywhere

Soundwave's POV

The last thing i remember was being stomped on by the green Wrecker bulkhead and then it stopped. [i wonder what made him stop? Usually a wrecker like him would have pounded me into scraplet treats or blow me to peices. Why not this time?] I wondered as i drifted between my body and limbo before the sharp pain of a spark fracturing sent me farther into limbo. But suddenly a soft cool feeling washed over my spark leavin it fixed which drew me back into my body and when i was in i heard a strange sound it sounded like singing but it seemed to be an animal singing and i could almost understand it [how can an animal sing like that?]. I asked myself but any further question were cut short by my screams from the pain of repairing a fractured spark they were on a level no other Cybertronians could pick up but what or whoever was helping me heard them and they seemed to cause it pain and it screamed even louder than me causing my visor to shatter exposing my sensitive optics to a harsh light. "Ouch!" i tersely said as the light hit my optics.

Silvena's POV

"Well the spark's fixed but why can't I get these frilling shards out of my shoulder" I said as I moved on to repair his damaged armor when he suddenly screamed and it was at a pitch that hurt my ears a lot and I shrieked my pain as well however mine shattered his screen like visor that he wore over his face. Now during this time my shoulder wound had opened up and my original forms blood is what leaked out with my normal blood and this onto his spark and throughout l his energon lines must have caused the unnatural phenomena that suddenly repaired all of his armor draining me of another life's energy. (WHAT in Wolverines frilling name just happened) {Your two bloods and pain mixed~somehow repaired him~forever linking your destinies and lives} (But how and why? I don't want this) {TOO BAD YOU ARE STUCK WITH IT!} they all chorused in yells, after that I put up a mental barrier to let them have arguments About what to do and used what little energy I had left to put a trans-dimensional marker on the mech so that I could easily find him wherever I went. After the marker was placed I rested my head on his newly restored chestplates and gave into a rebirth/burning day however this was a chaotic time for me and my abilities were going haywire which caused me to somehow jump dimensions and leave the armor that was embedded in my hand on him and it wasn't small almost all of the armor on her forearm on his chestplates.

SoundWave's POV

After my visor shattered it was only a few seconds before I felt a warm liquid cover my spark and a wonderful feeling overtook my body as everything healed itself [Ok what just happened I know that most of my armor was fit only for the scrap pile. WHAT IN THE FRAGGING PIT HAPPENED!] I asked myself as I felt a sudden heat flare on my chestplates [Now what was that] I thought as I online my optics to catch sight of what looked like black fire [that small of a fire shouldn't hold that much heat] I thought to myself as I sat up when the blaze was no more and caught sight light blue armor with a small amount of pink mixed in fall off my chestplates where I caught it in my servo and scanned it to find that it was the femme Arcee's armor. [this has been a very strange day] I thought as I pulled up what my scanners had picked up when I was drifting in Limbo [there a small presence and sounds exactly when I heard them] I thought as I pulled up a visual of the small organic creature that had somehow saved my life before it laid it's helm on


End file.
